


Ladybugs and Cherry Chapstick

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, Girl x Girl, im sorry but I'm chloenette trash, love interests, marichloe, this ship needs to sail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she saved Chloe's life that day, she expected the usual "oh my gosh! It's ladybug, my super girlfriend!" Or something cheesy like that. Instead, she got something much different. Man, Marinette hates those intriguing sapphire eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh great." Where the words spilled out of Ladybug's mouth as she saw Chloe running to the crime scene, obviously trying to get attention. "Move, you'll get hurt!" She called to the blonde. As if that one statement controlled the future, Chloe was stolen by a flash of light. She watched as Chloe let out that girly scream and flailed her arms. Marinette would've laughed if it was under different circumstances. She looked over at chat noir, who waa trying to keep up with the figure, if only a few feet behind. Ladybug quickly realized if chat noir caught the figure, Chloe would fall, about 80 feet, to her death. 

She was too late. Chat had already struck the nearest perch the figure was on with catclism. Down the figure went, plummeting to the ground. Luckily, chat noir had caught the figure between two close buildings, but Chloe was much too small. Ladybug raced at high speed to catch the girl. 

The blonde was surprisingly light. She caught her, then lept onto the nearest building, to capture the akuma of the corrupted teenager. She looked down at the blonde, to meet with deep blue eyes. In the light of the setting sun, Chloe looked, well, beautiful. Marinette felt a blush grace her cheeks. She felt as if those eyes were pulling her in... closer and closer... "My Lady? The Akuma?" Ladybug was forced to break away from the memorizing eyes. "Coming!" With that, she plopped Chloe down and ran to chat noir.

After capturing and releasing the akuma, ladybug looked back at Chloe. She was still sitting there, and seemed to be shocked. She lept over to her, placing an hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking down at the girl. "L-ladybug... You saved me." Chloe yelped, getting up from the ground and embracing the teenage hero. "It's nothing really..." Ladybug said quietly. Chloe locked eyes with Ladybug's again, and Mari felt the strange, warm feeling in her gut again. She felt Chloe's hands rest on her shoulders and couldn't move. She was completely enthralled by the girl and found it impossible to look away. Screw it. She grabbed Chloe's sweater and slammed her lips against the blonde's. 

What was she doing? She felt herself pick Chloe up and pin her against the wall. She heard Chloe's moans. She then felt her lips on Chloe's neck, earning whimpers from the mayor's daughter. All she could taste was strawberry lipstick, which had to be smeared on her mouth by now. She hadn't noticed that she had detransformed. "M-marinette?" Oh no. She looked up at Chloe, who was still panting, to down at her clothes, which did not have anything to do with Ladybug. She ran as fast as she could. School Tomorrow would suck.


	2. Just a school crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last night, Marinette can't stop thinking about Chloe. Her lips, her hips, and her beauty. It seems Chloe is trying to make the actions of the night before repeat.

She knew Chloe was staring at her. She felt the girl's eyes burning into her. When Marinette turned her head, her eyes locked with the deep blue ones. She quickly looked away, feeling a blush grow on her face. She could have sworn she saw Chloe smirk.

In science, Chloe sat right next to Marinette. She felt her heart race. She could smell Chloe's scent, sweet strawberry purfume. She felt the warm butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't ... have _feelings_ for the blonde, did she? Chloe was rich, selfish, hot- wait, did she just think hot? She felt another blush grow on her cheeks. She pictured Chloe, moaning and panting,  _begging_ for more. Stop. She needed to stop. She was interrupted by a hand placed on her thigh. She stiffened, and looked at Chloe, and locked gazes. Chloe was chewing on her pencil in a suggestive  matter. 

"Mrs. Quartz, may I be excused?" Mrs. Quartz looked up and smiled. "Yes, Marinette." With that Marinette stood up and walked out, heading to the restroom.

 

"Stop it Marinette, stop thinking about her." She told herself in the mirror. She heard the door open, and looked up to see Chloe standing in the doorway, smirking. She felt her breath hitch, and their eyes lock. "So," Chlod began, circling around the worried girl. She wrapped her arms around Marinette's waist, making her shiver. She then leaned in and whispered in her ear "you're ladybug." "P-please Chloe..." Marinette sputtered out, her words caught in her throat. She felt lips on her neck, making her gasp. "Please what?" "Eeurgh" Marinette groaned. Chloe bit Marinette's neck, leaving a mark. Marinette then gasped as she felt hands under her shirt. 

 

Chloe's cold hands brushed against Marinette's breast, earning a cry from her. "C-Chloe" she moaned out, gripping the girl's shoulders for support. She felt Chloe's hands travel down her stomach down to her jeans. Marinette's breath hitched, and she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and gasped as she felt a hand caressing her thigh. Finally, Marinette pulled Chloe in, smashing their lips together. She licked Chloe's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Chloe allowed her, and moaned when Marinette's tongue entered her mouth. Now that Marinette was in control, she planted kisses around Chloe's jaw, causing her to moan again. 

 

"Chloe?" The two broke away to see Sabrina standing in the doorway.


End file.
